The present invention is directed toward server racks with controlled air flow, and more particularly to the use of perforated floor tiles and a retractable barrier to control air flow to server racks.
Modern electronic devices continue to grow smaller and denser to optimize speed and minimize power requirements. Electronic devices may be cooled by various different methods. With the increase of electronic communication and the spread of networks, data centers have been developed to centralize management of network devices. Data centers often include server racks, which contain multiple servers in one storage unit. Servers in the same rack may experience different amounts of activity at different times. Server racks may be placed adjacent to other server racks to form aisles. Some data centers are implemented with raised floors to accommodate cooling systems.